Mariposa Invertida
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Drabble sobre el amor de Karin hacía Sasuke. Escrito principalmente para celebrar el cumpleaños del personaje.


_**Aww hola! Hoy siendo el cumpleaños de Karin me he atrevido a hacer este... Drabble (creo porque es muy corto para ser one-shot xD) es el primero que hago y realmente no se cual es proposito a demostrar. Aunque bueno digamos que quería escribir lo que Karin a vivido (aunque siga disconforme con su actitud en el manga). **_

_**En fin los dejare leer para que luego ustedes digan si les gusto**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***-*-* Mariposa invertida *-*-***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Contemplo como la figura del chico azabache se perdía entre los pocos arboles que había. No pudo evitar sentirse vacía al encontrarse sola.

_Era una idiota, pensó._

A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho ella seguía amándolo, era una locura pero sabía que en su caso era totalmente lógico.

Porque aunque quisiera negarlo, la niña débil e insulsa que había sido seguía en su interior y Sasuke era el único que podía hacer protegida a esa infante.

Sabía que no podía seguir tras del pelinegro pero toda ella le decía que no podía seguir sin él.

Lo supo desde que la había rescatado, a pesar de no conocer ni su nombre, entonces solo había tenido el deseo de volver a verlo…

Y la vida le había dado la oportunidad, tiempo después, fue entonces cuando se había vuelto la altanera y prepotente mujer que era.

Al verlo de nuevo un ataque de euforia y felicidad la había atacado, ni siquiera le importo verse separada de él posteriormente, pues sabía que si ambos estaban con Orochimaru-sama se encontrarían con más frecuencia.

_Pero… las cosas habían cambiado._

Se había percatado desde que se vieron por primera vez en la base sur, pero su atracción hacia el Uchiha la había cegado.

Fue solo hasta después de la muerte de Uchiha Itachi que por fin se había atrevido a admitir el cambio pero en aquel entonces lo había ignorado al pensar que el ojinegro tenía razón.

_Tenía derecho a vengarse._

Y poco después paso eso, el joven azabache había intentado matarla… ahí todo en su interior se rompió y por fin la venda cayo de sus ojos.

Sasuke ya no era el mismo, era un ser sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad.

_Sintió miedo… miedo de él._

De igual forma decidió dejarlo, no se preocuparía más por su bienestar.

La ira la invadió… ¿Es que acaso nada de lo que había hecho fue significativo? Se había desvivido por el chico y así… ¡¿así se lo pagaba?!

Lo maldijo… ¡lo maldijo cien veces! Por se un imbécil… un imbécil tan bastardo y atractivo.

Por haberla enamorado con su sonrisa e indiferencia, por quitarle toda su ferocidad y presunción.

_Pero sobretodo por quitarle el valor._

El valor de vivir por si misma, porque ahora solo podía depender de él… aunque le odiara y quisiera separarse de su lado.

Pero su corazón no sabía olvidar, ni tampoco sabía como protegerse del dolor que tal alejamiento ocasionaría.

Además, Sasuke se había disculpado. Estaba consciente de que no era eso suficiente pero esas palabras habían sanado una parte de su corazón.

Así que por eso había decidido seguirle… dejando a un lado el miedo que aun tenía al no saber si su amor terminaría por lograr lo que el Uchiha no había podido.

Pero si era sincera, ingenuamente aguardaba la esperanza de ser correspondida. Y por ello volvió a llamarse estúpida.

Sasuke no amaba a nadie… a nadie que no fuera de su familia. _Y ella no era de su familia._

— Vámonos Karin. — La indiferente voz del hebi sannin la hizo volver a la realidad.

Se dispuso a seguirlos, pero antes de alejarse demasiado miro hacía atrás, justo por donde Sasuke se había ido.

— Regresa pronto Sasuke-kun. — Susurró inmutada para luego volver la vista al frente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que no se les haya hecho muy extraño, el titulo lo escogí pues al escribir esto estaba escuchando "sakasama no chou" de snow opening de Jigoku Shoujo (un anime que estoy viendo actualmente).**_

_**En fin eso es todo espero y les haya gustado este Drabble.**_

_**Ahh.. y ¡Feliz cumpleaños Karin! :3**_

_**Sayo! :3**_


End file.
